


Полная остановка

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Drabble Meme, I mean really, M/M, Rally-inspired slash!fic, because what was the Rally if not a ginormous engagement party, for fuck's sake Jon JUST KISS HIM ALREADY, prompt!fic, that was the whole fic pretty much, warning: run-on sentence liek whoa, when Stephen talked about marrying America he really meant marrying Jon, why else would Stephen wear every outfit that showcases his womanly hips, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>То, что происходило между ними, началось задолго до Ралли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полная остановка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Full Stop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/709076) by [queenfanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

То, что происходило между ними, началось задолго до Ралли, ещё когда волосы Джона были тёмными, а Стивен мог спокойно смотреть на бананы, и поначалу они просто заглядывали друг к другу поболтать о чём угодно, помимо работы, а затем, после "Колебаний", Стивен стал приносить с собой китайскую еду и пиво, и Джон не возражал, даже если от алкоголя Стивен терял способность держать руки при себе, потому что, ну, это ведь Стивен, и лишь в Вашингтоне, когда они делили один номер на двоих (исключительно экономии ради) Стивен впервые поцеловал Джона — и кажется, словно само время в этот момент _прекращает_ свой ход.  
 _Но я не хочу, чтобы это прекращалось_ , думает Джон — прежде чем схватить Стивена за воротник рубашки и притянуть к себе для ответного поцелуя.


End file.
